The present invention relates to an endoscopic system, and more particularly to an endoscopic system used in, e.g., gastrojejunostomy for connecting two internal tubular organs or lumen parts in a living body.
In recent years, treatments using an endoscope have considerably advanced, and it is possible to perform treatments without conducting the major surgery, e.g., dissecting the abdominal part. In particular, the anastomosis of tubular organs or vessels in the celoma is an important technique when performing the treatment using an endoscope. Therefore, various kinds of treatment techniques using an endoscope have been developed.
For example, the invasion to a patient can be greatly reduced by orally or gastrically performing by using the endoscope the gastrojejunostomy which allow the content of the gaster to pass to the jejunum through the pylorus of stomach or the duodenum.